Adjutant general of Illinois
The adjutant general of Illinois is the senior officer of the Illinois Army National Guard and the Illinois Air National Guard. The Illinois Naval Militia was also part of the adjutant general's command, until it was disbanded. The post is currently held by Richard J. Hayes, Jr. Hayes was named to the post while serving as Deputy Adjutant General by Governor Bruce Rauner on 25 May 2015. He assumed command on 8 June upon the retirement of his predecessor, Daniel Krumrei. History While the post dates back to territorial days, before the Civil War the position was, with the exception of the Black Hawk War, mainly honorary and the pay negligible. The Adjutant general was effectively the chief of the Governor's staff. As the Civil War broke out the post became important. Colonel Thomas S. Mather resigned to enter active service, and Judge Allen C. Fuller was appointed, remaining in office until 1 January 1865. The office of Adjutant-General for the State of Illinois, as such, was created by act of the legislature on 2 February 1865. The first appointee was Isham N. Haynie, who served until 1869, when he died in office. Reviewing the role in 1869, as the volunteer army had been mustered out, and the duties of the Adjutant General correspondingly decreased, the legislature reduced the size of the department and its funds. After the adoption of the 1877 military code, the Adjutant General again became prominent within the state government. Holders of the post Territorial period * Elias Rector * Robert Morrison * 1813-1814 - Benjamin Stephenson * April 24, 1819 William Alexander Statehood to Civil War * April 24, 1819 – 1821 William Alexander * June 11, 1821 – 1828 Elijah C. Berry * December 19, 1828 – 1839 James W. Berry * December 16, 1839 – 1857 Moses K. Anderson * April 3, 1857 – 1857 Simon B. Buckner * December 9, 1857 – 1858 William C. Kinney * October 28, 1858 – November 11, 1861 Thomas S. Mather Civil War * November 11, 1861-1 January 1865 Allen C. Fuller Adjutant-General for the State of Illinois * January 16, 1865 – 1869: Isham N. Haynie * March 24, 1869 – 1873: Hubert Dilger * January 24, 1873 – 1875: Edwin L. Higgins * July 2, 1875 – 1881: Hiram Hilliard * August 1, 1881 – 1884: Isaac H. Elliot * May 15, 1884 – 1891: Joseph W. Vance * June 28, 1891 – 1893: Jasper N. Reece (also 1897-1902) * January 20, 1893 – 1896: Alfred Orendorff * January 4, 1896 – 1897: Charles C. Hilton * February 2, 1897 – 1902: Jasper N. Reece (also 1891-1893) * April 19, 1902 – 1903: James B. Smith (died in office) * July 1, 1903 – 1909: Thomas W. Scott (died in office) * January 1, 1910 – 1922: Frank S. Dickson * February 7, 1922 – 1939: Carlos E. Black * August 24, 1939 – 1940: Lawrence V. Regan * November 8, 1940 – 1969: Leo Martin Boyle * 1969-1978: Harold R. Patton * 1983-1991: Harold G. Holesinger * 1991-1995: Donald W. Lynn * 1995-1999: Richard G. Austin * 1999-2003: David C. Harris * 2003-2007: Randal E. Thomas * 2007-2012: William L. Enyart * June 7, 2012 – December 21, 2012 : Dennis Celletti (acting)http://www.il.ngb.army.mil/bios/enyart.aspx * December 21, 2012 – June 8, 2015: Daniel M. Krumrei http://www.il.ngb.army.mil/bios/krumrei.aspx *June 8, 2015 – present: Richard J. Hayes, Jr. References Adjutant Generals of Illinois